


The Sidelines

by Gwaysnose



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depressed Gerard, F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Other, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaysnose/pseuds/Gwaysnose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are both juniors in highschool, but they aren't exactly friends. </p><p>Frank thinks Gerard's stuck up because he refuses to communicate, and Gerard doesn't appreciate the rude comments he makes to his little brother. But when they get assigned as eachothers science partners things get.. Frisky.</p><p> (Yes cliché, I know!) (_*-3-)_ enjooooy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If the day ever comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first "official" fic-  
> (I guess you could say..?) and I'm really excited/scared about it, so I'd appreciate comments! 
> 
> This fic might be shitty, but I'm pretty dedicated to it, sooo idk??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets himself into some trouble.

"Gerard! Get out of the-" before Mikey could yell at Gee, the door opened with a screech. He sighed, "Gee, don't."  
"Wha-? I just opened the goddamn door Mikey." Gee said while storming into the hall.  
"Don't do this today! I don't want to hear you struggling to come up with some lie, while I know you were cutting in there, I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"Mikes, I swear to god I wasn't cutting."  
"Then let me see your arms.."  
"No, I'm- breaking out. Yeah, I have really terrible acne on my arms and rolling my sleeves up will irritate the rash, I'm not lying."  
"It's not the first time you've said that, how can I trust you when I barely found out you've been hurting yourself?"  
"Nevermind, we're going to be late for school."  
"Don't fucking do this!"  
Gerard flips Mikey off, while running down the stairs.

 

"Another motherfucking anti-social day of school." Gee murmurs to himself. Today was shorter than usual, which always ment that Gerard had to spend a majority of the day in his Physics class. Usually he'd love sitting in the quiet classroom, reading about theories and chatting to his favorite teacher, Mr. Toro. Though on half days, most everyone in his class was gone, except for Frank. "Hello cla-" "Oh, nevermind. Hello Gerard, Frank." Toro announced while looking up at the two. "Well, I guess there's no need to do the lesson planned for the day." He sighed while putting his planner away. Gerard took a seat as far away from Frank as possible. The classroom wasn't too big but he was right against the left window, so he could see the basketball court. (He hated sports.) "You know what, Iero, you wanted extra credit, right?" Mr.T asked casually. "Yeah, why?" "I was just thinking about the project coming up next month.. If you started say, today on it, you'd get major extra credit points." "Oh! And you could totally work with Gerard on it, you wouldn't mind right Gee?" Gerard's eyes widened, he really didn't want to work with Frank, especially on this project. "Uhm, a-well" "I know you were looking forward to doing the project by yourself, but Frank could really use your help. I'll even let you pass on presenting it, what do ya say?" Gerard swallowed, "Y-yeah. I guess I could help." Damnit, Gee thought. Just when both Gee and Frank were getting out their textbooks the principal began talking on the speaker above. "Hello, I'm sorry to announce that due to the amount of students, school will have to be canceled today. Please speak to the front office if you need to call your parents. Thank you." "Awh, well you two will have to exchange numbers or something. Here's the jist of it, we'll talk about the date tomorrow." Toro said while handing them both packets filled with info. "Thanks." They both exclaimed. Frank walked out quickly, shoving the packet in his backpack. "Oh and hey, Gee." He turned around. "Stay sharp kid." Toro spilled out with a wink. Gerard smiled and walked out, reading through his teachers quite confusing wording. "What have I gotten myself into." He whispered while walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was really short, but I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be put out later tonight or tomorrow. (8:4:16) 
> 
> Thanksssss! :)


	2. What the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard starts to question what he got himself into// Frank doesn't know what the hell the projects about .,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Sooo.. I'm really REALLY sorry about not updating for almost a year. -.- 
> 
> A lot came up until now, and I'm ready to dive back into this! So please come on this journey with me to see if I'm shit or not!

Franks pov;   
"What the fuck?" Frank shouts while staring down on the packet Mr. Toro gave him.  
He throws his bag across the room while loosening his tie on his school uniform. "I don't think Mr. Toro knows what the hell hes talking about.. cause I have no idea what all this means" he mutters to himself.   
"Maybe I could text Gerard" he snickers while scrolling through his contacts.

 

Gees pov;  
"Hey loser, did you read Toro's assignment for us? What the fuck does it mean???? REPLY PLEASE I NEED THE POINTSSS!"  
-Iero

"Why did Mr. Toro have to suggest we exchange phone numbers.. I don't want to talk to this dick." Gerard spills annoyingly. 

"Um.. I'm actually not sure either. We could ask him tomorrow, so can you stop contacting me?"  
-Gee 

"Okay, I can focus on more important things now. Like watching porn & jerking off!" Gee says sarcastically mocking Frank. "Hey man can I- wait what the fuck? Did you say you were about to jerk off?" Mikey says cautiously while Lindsay pops her head from behind. "No- nevermind that. What do you need..?" "Umm okay.. can you watch Lynz for a sec, I need to clean up the mess she's made and I don't trust her honestly." Mikey sighs.  
"Sure?" Gee exclaims. 

 

Franks pov;  
Frank checks his phone, realizing he fell asleep right after texting gee..   
"Oh shit, I fell asleep again? I'm never gonna get a decent sleep- wait.. WHY DID HE TELL ME TO LEAVE HIM ALONE?"   
"After all this time I haven't beat his ass up, wow. What a great way to pay me back."   
"Well, I got betters things to do then worry about him." 

(5 minutes later)

"Okay I got the lube, tissues, porn. Yeah I'm good"   
Frank clicks the play button while rubbing lube over his already- hard on. Moans escape from his computer screen, and frank gently begins to slide his hand up and down his dick without even thinking.   
"Damn. Why do I feel more turned on then usual." Frank moans and "fucks" himself harder and faster. He slowly turns off the porn and decides to keep it neutral instead.   
"I bet Gerard thinks I'm some douche.. who messes around with everyone. Goddamn, id like to mess around with his tight fucking ass- wait what?" Frank breaths out. Suddenly Frank starts to envision Gerard clothes less with a hard on, and jacking off in front of him. Frank moans loudly, knowing his parents aren't home. "Uhhh, Gerard fucking wayyyy could fuck me till I can't stand. gODDAMN IM-" Frank spills out before coming all over his bed sheets"   
"Shit shit shit. But, i don't have feelings for him right??" "Nah, nah. It's just lust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!! 
> 
> From now on I'll be updating every Friday & Saturday night, according to "mountain time". \\(*~3~)/
> 
> (I'm also sorry this was a shitty ep. Wasn't really in it today, my apologies.)


End file.
